Victor
by GT500
Summary: What is happening to Phineas and why is he suddenly angry? After his 6th birthday he disappears. Only Doofenshmirtz knows where he is. Will Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Buford and Baljeet be able to find him? Or will they be too late? Phinabella in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Warning: this story may be out of character, but some of the characters are still going to be in character. Parts of this story may be too intense for some views. T is for violence, and language._**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The first day! Part 1_**

It was a different taste of weather for the two children laying in the snow. It was suppose to be blizzard storm weather, not hot and steamy weather. Candace and Ferb would not except this change of temperature. They wouldn't.

The 9 year old and 1 year old children walked inside their house as the sun started to set behind them. It was 6 o'clock pm and was getting a little chillier. With Candace holding Ferb's hands so he doesn't fall face first in the snow.

"Kids would you like to come see Phineas?" Lawrence asks softly from the room of which Linda lays in bed.

They nodded and walked towards the room of their mother. They saw a red fluff of hair emerge from the sheets of the little blue blanket. Little blue eyes stared down at them with confusion of who they are. The little baby had a triangular head that seem to cover his shoulders quit largely.

"Wow!" They said in awe as they walk closer to see the bundle of joy. Well Ferb just smiled at the baby.

"His name is Phineas Mason Flynn." Linda says happily as she holds out the red head so Candace and Ferb can see.

"He's so cute mom. He is so adorable too!" Candace says as she grins at her mother.

"Up." Ferb giggles and Candace picks him up.

He grins at her and claps at Phineas. They stare at each other in silence before making air bubbles with their nose. Candace thinks its gross? Lawrence and Linda thinks it was adorable.

* * *

_**5 years later**_

The burst of sadness surge through Phineas as he practices making a paper airplane. Sure the 5 year old has friends, but not a close friend. Suddenly Ferb now 6 years old walks into their room with his bag ready.

"Phineas its time for kindergarten?" He says then runs down the halls.

Why does the day have to be filled with learning and fun, if Phineas has it all right in his room? He is filled with every idea right now that he hasn't notice the bus stopping at their street. Candace walks in his room and she grabs his arms.

"C'mon Phin. Kindergarten will be fun!" She says as she drags him to the bus stop.

"No it won't!" He says.

"Sure it will! There is suppose to be a new kid coming. Be the first one to greet him or her?" His sister says as he gives her a confused look.

"Don't give me that look, Phineas. Besides say hello to your bus driver?" Candace says happily.

The boy looks up and saw a man with brown hair and a eye patch on his left eye. He was grinning at him, like a mad person.

"Hello bus driver that I don't know." Phineas grins and walks away to sit next to Ferb.

Candace sighs as she takes her spot next to a boy name Jeremy Johnson. He was smiling at her and started telling a joke. Candace grins at Jeremy as she glances at Phineas with concern.

The bus driver was going to shut the door to the bus when a little girl with black hair and pink cloths complete with a bow stepped on. She looked nervous and scared. The bus driver smiles kindly at the girl and pointed to a seat to sit in. Candace looks at where the girl was heading.

Right next to Phineas Flynn.


	2. Leka

Phineas began to read a book called The Contender, and was getting rather more intense. Yes he was happy, nice, and funny, but there was a side that one person can unleash. That was bully's. Picking on kids his age, and stealing his lunch money. Jeremy, Candace's friend, often shares his lunch with Phineas if the bully's stopped by and got his money. That's the reason why Phineas is so skinny. So skinny that the ribs were showing.

"Hey little girl give me your lunch money!" Shouted a teen was was touring over her.

Phineas had heard this teens name before. He hates this teens name and personality. It was he who destroyed Phineas's childhood. Well the beginning of it anyways.

Leka peered down at the little child in front of him. He was the toughest, boldest, and smartest teen on the bus. He gave the scared girl a cruel smile.

"I don't have no money." She says in fright.

The bully smirked and called his buddies for the fun. They grab the girls wrist. She began to cry. That was about it for Ferb.

"Stop this Leka! This isn't right!" He yells trying to be brave.

"Oh shut up, lettuce brat! Guys lets teach the girl a lesson." The bully shouts.

Before any one can see or do anything, a yelp escape from behind Leka. The bully turned around and was staring wide eyed at his friends who were unconscious on the floor. The boy was getting curious, and he kept a grip on the girls wrists. He tightened his free first and began to precede on what he was going to do. He was going to punch the little child! He raises his arm and begins to travel towards her. In mid way, something stopped him.

Leka stared at his clenched hand and tried to brake free from the hold. Sweat began to trickle down his face. What is this strange stop light? Would a foolish thing stop this kid from doing what he's been doing? Afraid or not, he still tried preceding on punching the poor child.

"Enjoying the moment, Leka? To you have made a great and powerful weapon? A monster has grown inside me, a monster that I cannot control." Phineas says beside him.

From the confused look on his still sweating face, Leka was going to snap at the little child. He couldn't find the words to say. He was too amazed at the speed of the kid. The teen was in a rage to punch this little boy till his past out. Yes that would be abuse, but Leka doesn't care. Besides he has better kids to bully that Phineas?

"Don't you see that you are weak? You cannot beat me?" Phineas says crossing his arms.

What does that mean?

"How so! I'm the toughest teen in town! Now let me punch this girls eyes out?" Leka says as he pushes the red haired boy to the side. With a smirk, Phineas stood back up.

"Can I say that you look very wonderful! With no teeth!" Says Phineas and then Leka's world went black.

* * *

The stick of life mattered to Phineas as he sits outside of the principle office. This monster he was trying to tame was getting stronger by the second. He had to scream or run in the wild with his brethren or something? He wasn't much of a fighter, but something in him made him want to be one. All year long before the monster was unleashed, Phineas wanted to be a normal kid. He wanted to be happy, nice, and normal like the other kids. Now he doesn't know who he is anymore. Like a lost sheep that got lost in a forest at night.

For once thing, he saved a girl from being bullied. Something about this girl made his heart skip? His good side won the battle when he saved that girl. But his bad side got the best of him as he attacks Leka. It wasn't his fault in reality, but now you think of it?

Could this be bad luck?

Now Phineas wears his brown and orange cloths with blue jeans and a hat as he waits for his mom to pick him up. He has his hands, which were cuts, in his pockets as the red Volkswagen pulled in the parking lot. Ferb and Candace were beside him as they start to walk towards the car. Phineas pulls on his sunglasses to hide his left black eye. He now smiles at Linda as she smiles at him. At least she didn't notice her sons lack of talking, besides Ferb.

That was to her a mystery?


	3. The Letter

Is it really that worse for him? Worse is the worse word his mother can call him? He has the worse excuses for the cuts and bruises on his body and the black eye. That was to him what worse was.

Now he is leaning against his tree in the backyard. He watched a leaf fall down and plots itself on his nose. He shakes his head and the leaf flew off his nose and onto the green grass beside him. Gosh! He hates things touching him. His mother, father, Ferb and Candace can hug him, but not anymore like a light pat on the back. He hates close contact. When somebody is breaking his bubble, he acts like a savage monster.

From the fight, he had with Leka yesterday, attention came to him. He had defeated the meanest bullies on the earth, and was now named victor of the school. That name he loved. Victor was a nice personality skill for him. Soon when it was a week before his birthday, the bus driver kept him at the front. To him he did not like.

Today is his birthday and all he wants is to sit next to the girl of which he saved from the bully lord Leka. The girl was his friend now and was also his best friend. He knew in him he was the one to protect her from the bully's. Now he just seems to like her more. Yet he can't go to far, because they are still children.

"Phineas I'm scared." The girl, name Isabella says.

The red head doesn't know what to say. He just blinks and begins to travel to his brain on some problems he had faced in this time. He found himself putting his arm around her and pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm scared too." He whispers in her ear.

He didn't know how he done it and why? But he won her heart. He won the heart of Isabella. He knew that she was his future and that he was hers. They both knew that something was holding him back. Some force that was tugging at his heart.

"Phineas Flynn to the front of the bus _now_!" The bus driver that was called, Dr. Doofenshmirtz calls on the announcement.

Phineas was going to get up and go but something held his heart back. He could feel the eyes go on him as he kneels before Isabella. She has a sad expression on her face, by the call that the bus driver just made.

"I need you to promise me something?" He asks nervously taking out something from his pocket.

"Anything Phineas." Isabella whispers as he smiled a little.

"Isabella I-" he was interrupted when the bus suddenly stopped and he was thrown back.

He got up and started looking for Isabella as he was stomped on by kids trying to walk off. He spotted her and gave a red envelope to her. He then kissed her cheek.

"Just look? It says it all in there." He whispers before being engulfed by kids running over him.

Isabella was looking at the envelope and was confused. She wasn't the one for writing. Though she was given a promise and she was going to keep that promise. Even if her own self temps her.

Phineas was stopped near the schools doors by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as he laid a hand on his shoulder. That hand! He tensed up just as the hand was removed. Then came a smack! Phineas held his cheek as pain surged through his face. He was tensing up more than normal now.

"You good at fighting boy, but are you good at fighting for your life?" Hienz asks as be showed his yellow teeth.

Phineas had no choice but to nod. He wasn't scared or frightened. He was just confused. Fight for your life? What is this old man talking about?

"Good!" Was all Doofenshmirtz says as he pushed the six year old boy on the bus.

"Wh-where are you taking me?" He asks while taking a step back.

"Your new home." The man says and shuts the doors behind the boy. "You better relax boy, cause you ain't going to rest for the next 6 years."

Phineas looks at the man and clenched his fists. He wasn't going to punch this guy, but he wants too. Six years and he will be able to rest again? This can't be good?

Doofenshmirtz sped down the highway, away from Danville. He was grinning and when Phineas asks a question he made the kid yelp in pain with a book hitting him. He was cruel and evil. He likes being evil, but Phineas thinks he's taking it too far? True that is?

For the rest of the year, Phineas hadn't slept allot and he was getting tired of these training and punishments he was given. He was in hell! His legs were starting to get stronger and with more muscle in them. The arms were already starting to get larger and more rough as the days went on. Doofenshmirtz wasn't going to let Phineas sleep until he did something. Joining fighting meets! This man is going to make this kid wrestle and fight to death against a big kid? You are thinking now that Doofenshmirtz is harsh and evil already? Man your in for a big change in events.

Phineas wants to go home, but he can't unless he wins the meets and rounds in the meets for his couch Doofenshmirtz. He can't wonder around with anybody else because his couch thinks that he might escape. Which was true? Every body knows Phineas and his brother. But not this other side of Phineas. Doofenshmirtz is the one that started this story and Phineas is going to end it with a bang! Or is he?


	4. 23-22

**_5 years later in China_**

**_4/7/16_**

* * *

"Let him have it!"

"Roll! You need to roll!"

"Kick him in the spine!"

Men were screaming down at the mat where two kids were fighting. They had head gear on and that was it. Doofenshmirtz was seated in one corner of the mat and another scrawny old man was seated on the other. There was 2 minuets left on the clock, and the kid with black hair and red eyes were leading against Phineas. The ref stopped the match so they can take a breather. Doofenshmirtz walked up to Phineas calmly. The small boy glared at him with clench fists. He was given a red Gatorade by a man. He drank half of it and listened to his couch.

"Go kill him!" Was all Doofenshmirtz said as he turns around and sits down on his seat.

Phineas gave him a look that says, "shut up sir!" And preceded to walk to the center of the ring. The buzzard rang and the ref let them fight once more. Just like Doofenshmirtz has asks for, Phineas slams his body over the kid and was starting his famous, Cloverleaf Torment Twist. By putting his legs around the boys neck and putting his arms around the boys arm. Phineas begins to twist his body left and right as the boy screams in pain before him.

"That's it!" Doofenshmirtz yells as he looks at the score. 23-22 was the score! Phineas won!

The ref hits the ground and the match was over. Phineas was faced towards the couch as he was smiling. It wasn't a enjoying smile, it was a fake one! He was going to get a punishment sooner or later. The other boy was getting up and was helped by his parents and coach. Phineas feels like he just made a enemy there! Doofenshmirtz walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lets go. Get the trophy and lets leave. We are already Victors." He says and walks off.

Phineas sighs in relief as he walks toward the trophy. He picks the 3 foot gold figure of a mountain goat up and leaves. He smiles as he sees the goat smirk up at him. Not many matches had good trophies, he was the one who always steels them as Doofenshmirtz starts the bus up. He had been fighting since he was six, about seven months after training. China was the one place you get good trophies. That's why Doofenshmirtz always compete here with Phineas.

"You were tough, and had fire in your eyes out there. We had received the great goat once more and now we can rest up for next weeks match in Dallas." Doofenshmirtz says as he falls onto his bed.

"Thanks, Coach D! We received that goat 5 times! We can become Victors at the championship?!" The 11 year old Phineas says as he falls onto his own bed also.

"Five time champs. We need you to kill as many kids that can challenge you any way possible? Now sleep before dawn wakes us up?" The doc says scratching his head.

"I will do that this year?"

"You better get training boy, tonight!" Doof says sternly.


End file.
